New Year's Bite
by uchimaki shippy-chan
Summary: Shim Changmin, seorang mahasiswa junior SNU mendatangi sebuah pesta perayaan tahun baru yang diadakan kampusnya karena suruhan sang sahabat, Kyuhyun. Ia tak menyangka dirinya akan dipertemukan dengan salah seorang senior yang ternyata seorang vampir. Dan ia adalah 'mate' dari vampir tersebut, Jung Yunho. VAMP!Fic , HoMin , DLDR, RnR! OneShot!


**New Year's Bite**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Pairing:**

 **Jung YunHo X Shim ChangMin a.k.a HoMin**

 **Genre:**

 **Romance, Supernatural**

 **Warning(s):**

 **YAOI, TYPO(s), OOC, OC, AU, ONESHOT! , VAMP!FIC, VAMP!Yun, HUMAN!Min, absurd, aneh, membuat mual & pusing, keamatiran dalam penyusunan bahasa, dan segala kekurangan atau kekeliruan lainnya.**

 _Author's Note:_

 _Membawakan FF yang telat publish karena sibuk dan terserang WB._

 _Mohon maafkan saya yang malas mengedit jadi mungkin banyak kesalahan di sana-sini -.-_

.

.

 _ **Happy Reading! ^^**_

.

.

Changmin mengeratkan mantelnya. Udara di sekitarnya sangatlah dingin, terasa meremukkan sampai ke tulang. Semakin dingin semakin turunnya sang mentari kembali menuju peraduan. Ia terus menahan bibirnya yang bergetar hebat. Matanya berkelana kesana-kemari, mencari batang hidung seseorang. Ia mendengus. Sudah hampir satu jam ia terduduk di kursi kayu panjang sebuah taman. Membeku. Kalau ada orang melewatinya, mungkin saja orang itu akan mengira dirinya adalah sebuah patung. Sayangnya, tidak akan ada orang yang lewat. Ia sendiri. Sendirian di sebuah taman yang tertutup salju. Ia merutuk beberapa kali, seperti orang gila.

"Hei, Changmin-ah!" teriak seseorang dari seberang. "Sedang apa kau disana, huh?" tanya orang itu.

Kepala Changmin langsung terangkat mendengar suara familiar itu. Tak salah lagi, itu adalah suara orang yang sejak tadi ia tunggu. Dengan dengusan kesal, ia bangkit dari tempatnya duduk. Akhirnya penantiannya usai. Ia melangkahkan kaki dengan menghentak, menuju sebuah mobil hitam yang tetap nampak mengilap walau diterpa udara musim dingin. "Sialan!" gertaknya tepat pada sang sopir mobil mewah. Ia melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, membuang wajah dengan tautan alis dan napas memburu.

Sang sopir mengernyitkan dahi. "Kenapa dengan gertakan dan wajah marahmu yang oh-sangat-menakutkan itu, ha?" ia terkekeh kecil.

Mata Changmin kembali menatap wajah si sopir, dengan tajam. Sangat tajam. "Kenapa katamu? Heh! Wahai Tuan Muda Cho, kemarin kau sudah berjanji akan menjemputku di taman sialan ini tepat pukul lima sore! Dan apa yang terjadi? Aku datang tepat waktu dan kau terlambat satu jam! SATU JAM, KYU!" teriaknya di wajah tampan Kyuhyun, si sopir tadi. Ia mengacak rambutnya yang mengeras karena membeku, frustasi. "Dasar anak iblis! Sebaiknya aku tinggalkan kau saja tadi,"

Mata Kyuhyun melebar. Ia mengulurkan tangan untuk menoyor pria yang lebih muda beberapa hari darinya itu. "Jangan mengataiku begitu, anak rusa!" serunya kepada Changmin yang kini menatapnya lebih tajam karena tak terima ditoyor. Ia menghembuskan napas. "Sudahlah.. Maafkan keterlambatanku, Changmin-ah. Aku ada urusan tadi. Sekarang, cepatlah masuk!"

Changmin mendengus, akhirnya memasuki mobil Kyuhyun walau masih ada kekesalan. "Puji Tuhan.." desahnya saat bokongnya menyentuh permukaan empuk kursi mobil, jauh lebih baik daripada kursi kayu taman yang membuat bokong indahnya kaku. Ia menyandar, membuka mantel dan melemparnya ke kursi belakang. Ia meregangkan tubuhnya, dengan sengaja meninju wajah Kyuhyun yang fokus menyetir. "Oops.. maaf," ia menyeringai.

Kyuhyun mendecih, ia mendelik tajam ke arah Changmin. "Jangan meminta maaf. Aku tahu kau sengaja,"

Changmin tertawa, lalu menghempaskan tubuhnya ke sandaran kursi dan memejamkan mata nyaman. "Kenapa kau terlambat?" tanyanya. Ia tahu Kyuhyun bukanlah orang yang teledor. Semua anggota keluarga Cho menjunjung tinggi kedisiplinan.

"Maaf. Tadi istri Sungmin-hyung menyuruhku mengantarnya berbelanja untuk hadiah ulang tahun suaminya besok. Sesampainya di tempat belanja, aku malah ditarik olehnya, dipaksa menemaninya. Kau tahu, kan, kalau aku tak tega jika harus menolak wanita? Jadi aku menurut saja. Untung dia wanita pintar. Sudah menentukan apa yang akan ia beli. Sesudah belanja, aku mengantarnya pulang dan tancap gas menemuimu," jelas Kyuhyun panjang lebar.

Changmin hanya mengangguk mengerti. "Ck. Tapi kenapa kau tidak bilang saja kalau ada janji denganku?"

"Sudah kubilang aku tak bisa menolak wanita,"

Changmin memutar bola mata. "Dasar! Dia juga pasti dapat mengerti, kan? Kau ini benar-benar penggila wanita. Andai saja aku terlahir dengan vagina, apa kau juga akan menuruti segala perintahku, heh? Tanpa penolakan?"

Senyuman bermain di bibir Kyuhyun. "Tentu saja, nona," ia menggerakan tangannya untuk menggerayangi paha Changmin. "Apa yang kau inginkan?" tanyanya dengan kerlingan.

Tabokan panas langsung mengenai tangan Kyuhyun yang hinggap di paha Changmin, membuat tangan itu langsung pergi, kembali ke tempat semula di lingkaran stir mobil. "Sialan! Aku dilecehkan!" gerutu Changmin.

Kyuhyun tertawa keras. "Kalau kau wanita tentu saja status kita saat ini bukanlah sahabat, Deer,"

"Lalu?"

"Suami-istri,"

" _Hell_!" umpat Changmin.

Keduanya tertawa. Cukup menghangatkan suasana dan udara yang terasa semakin dingin. Changmin mengelap air matanya yang keluar karena terlalu keras tertawa, sedangkan Kyuhyun memegang perutnya yang sakit.

"Percayalah kau adalah wanita tercantik yang pernah kutemui jika kau terlahir sebagai wanita, Changmin-ah," ucap Kyuhyun.

Pipi Changmin merona, namun segera sadar ia telah dihina. "Aku tidak cantik, aku ini tampan, Cho! Dan aku tidak akan pernah jadi wanita, bodoh!"

"Oh ya?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan seringaian.

"Apa kau ingin esok hari saat tahun sudah berganti, kau datang ke apartemenku, namun yang kau temui saat pintu terbuka adalah seorang gadis manis dengan tinggi 186 cm tersenyum padamu sambil memekik, 'Selamat datang, Kyu-oppa~ silahkan masuk,' dengan riangnya?"

Kyuhyun terbatuk. "Menarik,"

" _Shit_. Pertanyaanku salah,"

"Oh, Shim Changmin. Terimalah fakta bahwa kau itu cantik!"

Changmin memukul kepala Kyuhyun, membuat sang sopir hilang kendali, mengakibatkan mobil yang mereka tumpangi agak oleng. Untung saja tidak terjadi hal yang sama sekali tak diinginkan. Kyuhyun memekik panik, namun Changmin nampak tak terusik.

"Shim Changmin! Kau gila!"

Changmin menutup mata, bersandar dengan kedua tangan terlipat di depan dada. "Hei, Kyu. Aku lebih baik kehilangan waras karena digigit seorang manusia kelelawar daripada harus menerima fakta bahwa aku cantik.."

 _CTAR! CTAR!_

Keduanya tersentak. Suara kembang api pertama di malam itu.

.

.

Sesampainya di sebuah hotel megah, Kyuhyun memarkirkan mobilnya. Mereka keluar mobil dan berjalan beriringan menuju meja resepsionis. Dua kamar _VIP_ hotel dipesan. Satu kamar bernomor 127 untuk Kyuhyun dan 128 untuk Changmin. Sebenarnya satu kamar cukup, mengingat mereka hanya membutuhkan tempat mengistirahatkan kaki dan mereka biasa berbagi ranjang, namun mungkin berpisah lebih baik. Jadilah mereka pergi ke kamar masing-masing, dengan Kyuhyun yang selalu menggoda Changmin di sepanjang perjalanan.

"Kita sudah sampai, _pabbo_! Cepat masuk ke kamarmu!" seru Changmin, menunjuk serangkai angka '127' yang menempel di salah satu pintu kamar hotel. Ia menendang bokong Kyuhyun, melontarkan tubuh layu itu menabrak pintu kamar yang dipesannya.

Kyuhyun mengusap bokongnya, menjulurkan lidah untuk Changmin sebelum masuk ke kamarnya.

Changmin mendengus, kemudian langsung masuk ke kamarnya. Ia mendesah lega. Sebenarnya badannya sangat letih. Tanpa memerdulikan barang bawaan, ia membanting tubuhnya ke ranjang yang sangat empuk. Ia menutup mata. Semua penatnya hilang. Hari ini walaupun hari libur, namun baginya bukanlah hari santai-santai. Ia masih harus bekerja. Walaupun dibesarkan di dalam keluarga berada, ia sama sekali tidak menanggung hidup pada tabungan orang tua. Setelah ia selesai bekerja sampingan sebagai penyanyi di sebuah _Cafe_ ternama, ia masih harus mengajar les privat vokal keponakannya yang sangat nakal, lalu bersiap untuk menemui Kyuhyun yang ternyata terlambat. Rasanya kalau bisa, ia ingin membatalkan ajakan Kyuhyun untuk menghadiri pesta kampusnya. Sebuah pesta perayaan malam tahun baru. Sebenarnya ia menolak, namun anak setan itu takkan melepaskannya sebelum ia meng-iyakan. Sungguh merepotkan, bukan?

 _Drrt.._

 _Handphone_ -nya bergetar. Ia malas sekali untuk meraihnya, walau sang benda mungil berada tepat di dalam saku celana. Dengan berat hati, ia membuka mata, merogoh saku dan mengambil benda kesayangan itu. Sebuah pesan masuk.

 _From: Cho Kyuhyun_

 _Kau tahu, kan pestanya dimulai pukul 8?_

 _Aku minta kau istirahat._

 _Aku tahu kau pasti kelelahan._

 _Aku hubungi kau nanti._

 _Maafkan tingkahku tadi._

 _Bye, Minnie~ :*_

 _See you at the party ^^_

Changmin tersenyum. Kadang setan juga dapat berubah menjadi malaikat. Cho Kyuhyun yang pengertian.

Ia membanting _Handphone_ -nya ke sisi lain ranjang. Kemudian berguling, mengangkat selimut sampai menutupi wajah dan memejamkan mata. Tak sampai beberapa detik, Changmin pun sudah tiba di pulau kapuk.

.

.

 _08.10_

Pesta sudah dimulai sejak beberapa menit yang lalu. Kyuhyun dan Changmin melangkahkan kaki mereka ke _ballroom_ hotel, tempat perayaan pesta kampus itu. Kyuhyun memasang senyum tercerahnya ketika melihat lautan manusia yang nampak familiar olehnya, sedangkan Changmin hanya memasang wajah datar, agak malas. Changmin bukanlah orang yang menyukai pesta maupun perayaan besar dari dulu. Ia lebih memilih minum-minum sendiri atau _hang out_ bersama satu-dua teman dekat. Namun karena pekerjaannya sebagai penyanyi _Cafe_ yang memungkinkan dirinya berada dalam situasi yang tidak ia sukai, jadi ia mulai membiasakan diri di tempat ramai.

Changmin menguap, menenggak soda yang dipegangnya. "Kyu, apa yang ingin kau lakukan setelah ini?" tanyanya. Mereka berdua duduk di sebuah sofa merah besar saat ini.

Kyuhyun tergelak. "Hei, apa-apaan itu, Min-ah! Menguap saat pesta? Yang benar saja!" ia menyilangkan kaki, menyandar pada sofa. "Aku akan bersenang-senang! Ah! Dan kau tahu? Aku sudah pernah menceritakannya kepadamu, bukan? Gadis incaranku yang baru itu, Kwon Boa dari jurusan _fashion design,_ dia datang.." bisiknya dengan ceria.

" _Shit_ ," kening Changmin berkerut. "Dia senior, bukan?"

"Ya,"

"Kau yakin?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk.

"Kukira selama ini mangsamu hanya para junior saja, Kyu. Ternyata senior sangar seperti Boa-noona pun kau embat juga," Changmin memijat pelipis.

Seringai terpoles di bibir Kyuhyun. "Saat bagiku untuk merasakan sensasi baru, Changminnie," ia tertawa, menyesap anggur merahnya yang nikmat. "Bagaimana denganmu, Changmin? Sudah punya wanita incaran?"

Changmin terbatuk, tersedak. Ia mengangkat tangan. "Aku _gay_ ," bisiknya.

Kini Kyuhyun yang tersedak. "Astaga! Bagaimana bisa aku lupa! Kau itu _ga-hmmp_!" belum sempat Kyuhyun menyelesaikan perkataannya, Changmin sudah membungkam mulutnya dengan mata menatap tajam.

"Jaga omonganmu, Kyu!"

Kyuhyun mengangguk antusias, kemudian bernapas lega saat Changmin melepaskan cengkraman mautnya. Ia mengusap mulut, mencium wangi aroma mawar segar dari telapak Changmin yang sekarang menempel di mulut dan hidungnya. "Kurasa tak perlu juga tak apa. Sepertinya seisi _SNU_ sudah tahu kalau kau itu _G-A-Y_. Apa kau lihat tatapan-tatapan lapar para lelaki, yang kurasa sejenis denganmu, ke arah tubuhmu itu? Dan tahun kemarin Choi Dongwook, si bangsawan nan jenius pujaan para hawa dari jurusan ilmu bahasa itu akhirnya mengaku _gay_ hanya untuk 'menembak'-mu terang-terangan di kantin kampus,"

Changmin mengusap wajah. Warna merah mendominasi wajahnya ketika mengingat kejadian memalukan satu tahun lalu. Maaf saja Choi Dongwook. "Aku menolaknya.."

"Ahh.. ya.. ya.. kau menolaknya. Aku bahkan sempat merasakan sakitnya jadi dia saat itu. Bahkan jadi para penggemarnya yang patah hati seketika. Untung saja hanya terjadi kontravensi di kalangan fansnya. Aku tak ingin kau kualahan menerima kebencian mereka,"

"Jangan bicarakan itu, Kyu,"

"Ah! Aku ingat satu lagi! Apa kau ingat, setelah Choi Dongwook, senior Park Yoochun juga mengaku _gay_ , dan menyatakan perasaannya kepadamu. Tapi kurasa aku lupa kejadiannya kapan.."

Changmin menghela napas. "Ia menyatakannya padaku saja, Kyu, tidak terang-terangan seperti Dongwook. Aku tahu dia orang penuh wibawa yang tak memalukan seperti Dongwook-hyung. Ia menembakku di perpustakaan dengan sembunyi-sembunyi saat itu, berbekal setangkai mawar. Aku yang menceritakannya kepadamu,"

"Ah iya! Dan kau menolaknya juga, bukan?"

Anggukan Changmin menjawab. Ia mengingat-ingat betapa romantisnya Park Yoochun, betapa _gentle_ dan ramahnya seniornya itu, membuatnya luluh, namun ia belum merasakan 'sengatan' itu saat tangan mereka bersentuhan. "Ia pria yang baik dan sangat dewasa. Aku menjodohkannya dengan Kim Junsu, seangkatannya, dan mereka cocok,"

Kyuhyun memutar-mutar gelasnya, memerhatikan anggurnya yang tinggal sekali tenggak. "Bahkan kau tidak pernah mengaku _gay_.. namun banyak lelaki yang ingin menggapaimu. Kau itu magnet atau apa, hm?" ia tersenyum, menghabiskan anggurnya. "Ada yang sedang kau incar?"

Satu hembusan napas. "Tidak ada,"

Decihan tercipta dari mulut Kyuhyun. Ia memasang pose berpikir. "Tidak banyak sepertinya pria _gay_ di _SNU_. Namun.. biarkan aku berpikir. Dongwook-sunbae, cek dia gagal, Yoochun-sunbae juga, Junsu-sunbae, _taken_ , Jaejoong-sunbae.. ah, tidak, dia menyebalkan. Lalu, Heechul-sunbae, tidak juga. Choi Siwon.. dia mengerikan, tidak. Dan.. Jung Yunho? Jung Yunho.. Laki-laki yang kelewat pucat namun sangat tampan itu, jurusan hukum, senior juga, dia cukup jenius. Yap! Jung Yunho! Kurasa itu namanya, dan dia orang yang tepat untuk- _hei_!" pekik Kyuhyun. Si Changmin sialan itu ternyata sudah tidak ada di tempatnya ketika ia berpikir dan meracau tidak jelas. Ia menoleh kesana-kemari, mencari sahabat tercintanya. Dan ketika ia melihat ke meja dimana berpuluh-puluh gelas berisikan minuman beralkohol berjejer, si pemilik tubuh tinggi semampai itu ada di sana, nampak menerka-nerka apa yang ingin ia jadikan sebagai pembakar tenggorokan.

Kyuhyun menyeringai tajam ketika seorang Jung Yunho, yang tadi ingin ia pasangkan ke sang sahabat, sedang berada tak jauh dari Changmin berdiri. "Bagus!" dan Kyuhyun pun berlalu.

.

.

" _Wine.. wine.. wine.. beer.. soju_ ," Changmin memerluas pandangannya lagi. "Dan.. di sana ada koktail," ia mendengus, menunjuk meja seberang. Tidak napsu. Ia tidak ingin minum saat ini. Jadilah ia hanya mengangkat segelas soda yang tercampur dengan jus _cranberry_. Gelas soda keduanya dan ia tak peduli. Setelah menyesap sedikit minuman manis tersebut, Changmin hendak kembali ke tempatnya dan Kyuhyun tadi. Namun saat melihat sofa merah besar itu kosong, ia mengurungkan niatnya, berpikir sejenak. Kemana Kyuhyun pergi? Apakah ia balas dendam terhadapnya yang meninggalkannya begitu saja tadi? Maaf saja, ia tak begitu suka dengan topik percintaan, jadi ia meninggalkan setan itu.

Ia menghela napas, mengangkat bahu, kemudian berjalan menuju sebuah jendela besar. Jauh dari keramaian dan ia menyukainya. Dipandanginya bulat rembulan yang samar-samar ditengah langit malam musim dingin. Di jalanan banyak kilau-kilau lampu jalan dan lampu kendaraan yang berlalu lalang. Ia menatap pula pohon natal hotel yang masih gagah berdiri, berkilau dengan neon dan sebuah bintang besar di puncaknya.

"Ekhm.."

Changmin terlonjak. Ia menoleh ke belakang, mencari asal suara dehaman yang berhasil membuatnya terbangun dari buaian pemandangan kerlip malam tahun baru yang dingin ini. Mata jernihnya yang kata orang-orang sangat indah, bulat, dan agak mirip seperti bayi rusa itu mengerjap beberapa kali ketika melihat siluet seorang pria yang berdiri tegap. Ketika matanya menemukan fokus pada wajah sang pria, dada Changmin berdesir halus. Tampan. Sangat tampan. Kulitnya sangat pucat seperti mayat, namun mungkin itu hanya efek penerangan. Hidungnya mancung dan memiliki bentuk yang indah. Bibirnya nampak seksi dan menggiurkan, berbentuk hati. Kemudian matanya, mata setajam elang yang menatap kosong, seperti tanpa kehidupan, namun tetap memikat dengan bentuk _almond_ dan warna hitam menghias irisnya.

"Shim Changmin?" orang itu berkata dengan nada bariton yang khas dan mendalam. "Jurusan seni musik?" ia menunjuk ke arah Changmin dengan gelas berisikan _beer_.

Changmin terperangah. "Y-ya.." jawabnya agak tergagap. "M-maaf sebelumnya.." ia menggaruk pipi dengan telunjuk, tersenyum kikuk. "Aku.. aku belum mengenalmu,"

Orang itu nampak terkejut. Ia menyeringai. "Ah.. kukira seluruh penghuni _Seoul National University_ sudah mengenalku.. ternyata masih ada yang belum," katanya, seolah ia adalah orang paling ternama di seantero kampusnya. "Bercanda, haha," tawanya renyah dan terdengar merdu di telinga Changmin.

Pipi Changmin merona. Ia tak pernah melihat orang itu berkeliaran di _SNU_ , sama sekali belum, namun dari kata-katanya sepertinya dia cukup terkenal. "Hmm?" kepala, ia mengerjapkan mata karena bingung.

Sekilas, orang itu membatu, matanya menyilat merah, namun Changmin tak sadar. Ia menukar posisi gelas _beer_ yang tadinya berada di tangan kanannya, kini ke tangan kiri. Diulurkan tangan kanannya ke hadapan Changmin. "Jung Yunho. Jurusan hukum," ia memerkenalkan diri dengan senyum kecil. Bukan seringai.

Changmin membulatkan mulutnya, kemudian menjabat tangan Yunho. Ia berjengit. Dingin. Sangat dingin. Menambah dugaan kalau orang yang sedang ia jabat tangannya ini adalah mayat. Sama sekali tak ada kehangatan yang menguar. Ia menggigit bibir, mungkin udara yang dingin membuat tangan ini membeku. "A-ah.. senang berkenalan denganmu, Yunho-sshi. Apa kita satu angkatan?"

Yunho melepaskan jabatan tangan mereka, ekspresi wajahnya nampak seperti sedang berpikir. Seksi. "Hmm.. kau tahu Kwon Boa, kan, Changmin-sshi?"

Changmin mengangguk. Baru tadi ia membicarakannya.

"Aku seangkatan dengannya," Yunho tersenyum manis.

Sekali lagi, pipi Changmin bersemu. "Oh begitu.. Yunho-sunbae,"

Hening.

Dentuman musik terasa menggetarkan dada, namun suasana tetap terasa hening di antara mereka berdua. Waktu juga seperti terhenti begitu saja.

Tawa Yunho yang menyenangkan tiba-tiba terdengar, memecah keheningan. "Aah.. _Well_ , Changmin-sshi, apa yang sedang kau lakukan di sini?" kedua alisnya terangkat. "Apa kau tidak bergabung dengan yang lain? Kau tahu? Pesta ini cukup menyenangkan untuk dinikmati," ujarnya dengan pandangannya yang terikat pada mata bulat Changmin. Menurutnya mata itu sangat menarik, kerlip tanpa dosa yang melebihi keindahan lampu kota yang terpampang jelas di jendela. Ia menghirup aroma mawar segar yang mengeliling mereka, Changmin empunya.

"U-uh.. itu.. aku hanya.."

"Dimana temanmu itu, heh? Cho Kyuhyun, bukan? Si jawara SNU?" sela Yunho. "Aku lihat kau bersamanya tadi,"

Changmin menggaruk belakang kepalanya. "Tadi.. kutinggal.. mencari minum.. dia menghilang.. ah, maksudku.. eum.." _shit_ , dia mengumpat dalam hati. Sulit sekali. Sangat sulit untuk mengeluarkan kata-kata ketika iris sewarna jelaga itu menatapnya dengan alis yang memainkan berbagai ekspresi. Ia merasa bagai tersedot. Terhipnotis.

Yunho menyeringai, tetap menatap Changmin, kini lebih dalam. Ia melangkahkan kaki maju ke depan dengan mantab, mendekati 'mangsa'-nya yang mulai terperangkap. "Kenapa lebih memilih untuk menyendiri di sini? Di sini sangat sepi, Changmin-sshi,"

Changmin terdiam. Otak menyuruh kakinya untuk melangkah mundur, tapi tidak bisa. Ia membatu. Pergerakannya beku. Mata dihadapannya sangat indah, ia kalap. Semakin dekat Yunho, rasanya semakin lemas tubuhnya. Kenapa? Ada apa dengannya? Ada apa dengan mata sunbae-nya? Kalau tidak salah lihat, ia sedikit melihat kilatan merah disana. Mungkinkah hanya pantulan lampu?

"Apa kau tidak takut ada orang jahat yang menyelinap dan bersembunyi di tempat seperti ini?" Yunho maju satu langkah, jarak mereka semakin dekat. Yunho sudah melewati jarak 'aman'-nya dengan Changmin. Sedangkan sang junior, yang sama sekali tidak mengerti ada apa dengan tubuhnya yang tak mau bergerak sesuai perintah, hanya diam saja.

"T-tidak.." jawab Changmin. Sangat pelan. Ia memaki dirinya dalam hati. Ia ingin mengenyahkan pandangannya dari mata itu, namun mata itu semakin menariknya masuk, memerangkapnya tak bisa lepas. Seluruh tubuhnya lemas selain kedua tungkainya yang masih setia menopang tubuh dengan gagah. Seniornya semakin dekat. Apa yang akan dilakukan senior itu pada dirinya ia pun tak tahu. "Yunho-sunbae.." bisiknya. Pikirannya kosong seketika. Sudah tak sadar.

"Sshh.." Ketika tahu 'pengaruh'-nya sudah menyebar, Yunho melepas pandangan, menatap sekeliling, memastikan keadaan. Ia melangkah sekali lagi, benar-benar menghabiskan jarak mereka. Ditatapnya wajah Changmin yang nampak dekat sekali dengan jarak setipis itu. _Flawless_. Tanpa cacat. Wajah dambaan pria dan wanita. Wajah yang diharapkan hadir dalam mimpi indah setiap orang. Ia mengagumi wajah itu. Sangat cantik. Kulit susunya halus mulus, terlihat lembut. Jerawat kecil dan flek hitam jarang sekali, hampir tidak ada. Hidungnya bangir, mencolok. Bibirnya sintal, penuh, dengan kerutan kering yang nampak menggoda. Tulang pipinya tinggi, pipinya tirus. Dan yang Yunho senangi adalah matanya. Mata bulat indah yang tidak simetris, dengan iris coklat mahoni yang menyilat terkena sinar lampu. Tampak polos dan hidup. Ia menyukainya. Namun bukan itu yang ia inginkan. Bukan pula bibir menggoda itu yang ingin ia sesap. Ia haus. Sangat haus. Ia butuh darah segar. Dan leher jenjang Changmin dengan nadinya adalah sesuatu yang sempurna untuk memuaskan dahaga.

Yunho meraih pinggang Changmin, jemarinya meleleh merasakan kehangatan. Ia menekan pinggang itu, membawa tubuh Changmin untuk menempel erat di tubuhnya. Ia tak sabar. Kerongkongannya sudah menganga lebar menanti segelintir cairan merah kental yang sebentar lagi akan masuk. Tidak sulit mencari mangsa di pesta. Gerakannya sudah ia manipulasi sehingga ta menarik banyak perhatian. Ia mulai merengkuh tubuh itu, menyesap dalam. Memabukkan. Aroma mawar segar semakin membuncah. Orang dengan wajah sempurna dan tubuh menakjubkan di rengkuhannya ini juga memiliki aroma dahsyat. Aroma favoritnya. "Kau menarik.. 'Changdol'.." bisik Yunho tepat di telinga Changmin, tanpa menyadari kesalahan yang ia perbuat selanjutnya. Tak sadar jika ia menyenggol gelas kaca yang sedang digenggam Changmin.

 _PRANG!_

Gelas kaca yang lolos dari genggaman Changmin pun mencium lantai. Belahannya tercecer di lantai, berantakan. Suara pecahannya tak seberapa karena dentuman musik, namun sanggup membawa kesadaran Changmin kembali ke tubuhnya. Menjadikan pria yang tadinya tengah berada di awang-awang itu tersentak hebat, sadar sepenuhnya.

"A-apa.." racau Changmin. Ia memerhatikan sekeliling. Ia tahu ia masih berada di pesta. Namun ia merasa linglung karena genggaman erat di pinggangnya, juga seseorang yang tengah merengkuhnya. Ia mengingat orang yang sedang bersamanya tadi adalah seorang– "Yunho-sunbae?"

Yunho menggeram pelan, menatap pecahan gelas yang membeberkan cairan berwarna merah cerah di lantai. Ia masih menggenggam pinggang Changmin, tidak merelakan mangsanya kabur. Namun ia sudah terlambat. Guna-gunanya pada Changmin sudah mengabur. Ia menghela napas –bahkan ia tak yakin ia bernapas- menatap hoobae-nya yang mengerjap bingung. Ia melebarkan bibir, membentuk senyum manis. "Maaf, Changmin.. aku pergi dulu," dan Yunho pun menghilang begitu saja, ditelan lautan manusia.

Changmin menahan napas. Tak merelakan tubuh dingin Yunho lepas dari tubuhnya. Ia mencoba mencari orang itu, namun sepertinya Yunho benar-benar menghilang. Ia menghela napas kecewa. Ia tak mengingat apa yang terjadi sebelumnya, yang ia ingat hanyalah dirinya yang merasa tertarik oleh mata elang Yunho, kilatan merahnya.

Ketika Changmin ingin membersihkan pecahan gelas yang tadi terlepas dari genggamannya, seorang petugas yang sepertinya petugas kebersihan mendahuluinya, melarang Changmin untuk membersihkan. Changmin mengucap terima kasih kepada petugas tersebut.

"Hei, Chwang!"

Suara di belakangnya membuat Changmin menoleh, menemukan seorang Kyuhyun yang berjalan ke arahnya. Seringai besar bermain di bibir sahabatnya, entah kenapa. "Kyu!" Changmin mendekati Kyuhyun. "Ada apa dengan wajah sumringahmu itu, Kyu?" tanyanya dengan satu alis terangkat.

Orang yang sering disebut 'setan' oleh Changmin tersebut meraih Changmin kedalam pelukannya. Tak sampai sepuluh detik, langsung dilepas, menyisakan Changmin yang menatap tambah bingung. "Kau sudah menemuinya, kan? Jung Yunho?" Kyuhyun balik bertanya.

Changmin menggigit bibir, menahan semu di pipi. "Ah.. ya.. eh? Tunggu. Kau mengenalnya, Kyu?"

" _Oh my God_ , Changminnie.. siapa yang tidak mengenalnya, eh? Tampan, jenius, calon pengacara yang sudah pasti akan sukses. _IQ_ -nya berada di tingkat kedua setelah dirimu di _SNU_. Gelar ketua ekstrakurikuler _dance_ yang ia sabet juga membuatnya lebih terkenal lagi. Ah iya.. orang kurang pergaulan sepertimu mana mungkin kenal dengannya," Kyuhyun tertawa.

"Aish. Sialan," gertak Changmin.

"Hmm? Bagaimana? Apa kau menyukainya?"

"Eh?"

"Apa kau menyukainya?"

"Siapa? Jung Yunho?"

Kyuhyun memelototi Changmin yang lamban walau kemampuan otaknya tak bisa diragukan.

Changmin menggaruk pipi, memikirkan pria yang meninggalkannya tadi. "Kurasa belum.."

"Belum?"

"Huh.. belum bukan berarti aku akan menyukainya di kemudian waktu, Kyu. Kuakui ia tampan, sedikit pucat. Tidak. Sangat pucat kurasa. Ia dingin, segalanya dingin. Aku paham benar ini musim dingin, namun apakah ada orang sepucat itu, Kyu?" ia malah bertanya dengan topik berbeda.

Kyuhyun mengedikkan bahu. "Aku juga pucat, tapi tak sepucat dia. Mungkin dia mengidap _anemia_ atau apa?"

Changmin membenarkan Kyuhyun, tak ingin berpikir yang tidak-tidak tentang sunbae-nya yang baru ia kenal beberapa waktu lalu. "Dan matanya.."

"Indah," jawab Kyuhyun, menggoda Changmin.

Changmin memukul kepala Kyuhyun dengan wajah merah. "Tidak! Kau tahu? Sekilas kulihat matanya menyilat merah tadi,"

"Benarkah?"

"Aku tidak tahu! Mungkin.. mungkin saja aku salah lihat.." Changmin agak ragu.

Dada Kyuhyun bergejolak oleh segala yang diucapkan Changmin tentang Yunho. Pucat. Dingin. Mata beriris merah. Tentu saja ciri-ciri yang tak dimiliki oleh manusia biasa. Ia pernah membaca sejarah makhluk bernama 'Manusia Kelelawar' yang menghuni Korea beberapa ratus tahun lalu saat mencari referensi tugas kuliahnya. Ia jadi berpikiran yang tidak-tidak tentang Yunho. "Ya.. mungkin kau salah lihat," Kyuhyun menggaet tangan Changmin. "Tapi kurasa kau cocok dengannya,"

Pipi Changmin bersemu kembali. "Jangan aneh.."

"Ah.. kau lucu sekali, Changminnie. Ayo, kita ke lantai dansa. Nikmati pesta ini sekali-sekali, Changmin, sebelum tahun baru dimulai!" seru Kyuhyun.

.

.

Musik berdentum dengan kerasnya. Berisik sekali. Memekakkan telinga. Changmin menggelengkan kepala, melipat tangan di depan dada dan melihat orang-orang yang tenggelam dalam _euphoria_ dengan rasa malas. Ia tak mengerti apa yang begitu menyenangkan tentang pesta. Bukannya ia cupu atau apa, bahkan kurang pergaulan seperti yang dikatakan oleh Kyuhyun pun sama sekali bukan dirinya. Ia hanya merasa tak ingin berurusan dengan semua orang yang sedang berada pada puncak kebahagiaan di sekitarnya. Ia juga benci keramaian. Oh betapa bencinya ia dengan keramaian.

Seseorang menyikut lengannya. "Hei, Changmin-ah,"

Ada saja seseorang yang mengganggu kesendiriannya dari tadi. Changmin menoleh. Park Yoochun. Ia segera memasang senyum ramah. "Yoochun-hyung," sapanya. Ternyata senior kutu buku itu datang.

"Kau tidak menari?" tanya pria yang lebih tua darinya tersebut, menunjuk lantai dansa dengan dagunya.

Changmin menggeleng lemah.

Seringai terbentuk di bibir Yoochun. "Percis Changmin," ia tertawa. "Kukira hanya jelmaanmu saja tadi, ternyata benar kau. Karena jarang sekali orang sibuk sepertimu datang, eh?" ia meraih tangan Changmin. "Mau temani aku? Aku juga tak ingin menari. Takut terbawa suasana. Kau tahu? Junsu sedang harap-harap cemas di rumah. Aku tak ingin mengecewakannya,"

Hati Changmin luluh. Ia menyanjung hati mulia seniornya tersebut. "Baik. Aku temani,"

Yoochun tersenyum. Mereka berdua berjalan menuju keluar tempat pesta. Sebuah balkon. "Terima kasih," ucap Yoochun.

Changmin hanya menggumam. "Ah.. Junsu-hyung tidak datang katamu?"

Yoochun mengangguk. "Sakit,"

Hati Changmin mencelos. Ia mengingat orang yang selalu membawakan bekal untuknya tersebut. "Udara yang dingin memang bisa membuat kondisi tubuh kacau. Semoga ia cepat sembuh,"

"Ya, kuharap juga begitu,"

"Kau tidak menemaninya?"

Yoochun menggeleng. "Aku kena tendang. Ia menyuruhku kesini. Sebenarnya aku menolak, tapi tidak tega membuatnya kecewa,"

Changmin mengangguk mengerti. Ia mengalihkan pandangan dari yang tadinya menatap Yoochun kini menatap kerlip lampu jalanan kota. Melihatnya, ia jadi mengingat kejadian tadi. Ia masih penasaran. Mata elang dengan semburat iris merah itu menghantui pikirannya. "Hyung?"

"Hmm.."

"Kau mengenal Jung Yunho?"

Yoochun berpikir sejenak, kemudian mengangguk. "Ya. Ada apa?" tentu saja ia mengenal orang itu. Berteman sejak sekolah dasar membuatnya kenal betul seluk beluk makhluk misterius seperti Yunho, bahkan Yoochun mengetahui sebuah 'rahasia' yang disimpan orang itu dan klan keluarganya. Walaupun tidak pernah kelihatan bersama, Yunho dan dirinya adalah sahabat baik.

"Aku bertemu dengannya tadi," jeda sejenak, Changmin mengerutkan kening. "Apa ia punya ilmu hipnotis atau semacamnya?" tanyanya berbisik.

Tangan Yoochun tergenggam erat. Matanya terbelalak. Tidak mungkin. "Huh?"

"Aku melihatnya tepat dimata. Aku.. hm.. rasanya tubuhku membeku,"

"Sudah kuduga," desis Yoochun.

"Kau bilang apa, hyung?"

Yoochun berusaha tersenyum. "Ah.. tidak. Dan Yunho.. bisa jadi memang begitu. Bisa jadi ia memiliki ilmu hitam, orang buruk, Changmin-ah, " maaf saja Yunho. "Kau.. bisa kau menjauh darinya?"

"A-apa maksudmu..?"

"Maksudku.. ini demi kebaikanmu. Kau tahu? Senior bisa saja berperilaku buruk. Menghipnotismu, merampas uangmu begitu saja. Kumohon menjauhlah darinya.."

Changmin mengangguk ragu. "Akan kucoba,"

"Ngomong-ngomong, kapan kau bertemu dengannya?"

"Kurasa belum lama,"

Yoochun menggigit bibir, ia menjulurkan tangan, menuju leher Changmin. "Maaf, kurasa ada sesuatu di lehermu.." disingkapnya kerah Changmin, memeriksa sesuatu di perrmukaan kulit tersebut, tepat di nadinya. Polos. Ia menghela napas lega. "Kau tak diapa-apakan olehnya, kan?"

Hampir saja Changmin berkata bahwa ia telah direngkuh, namun itu adalah hal yang memalukan. Ia menggeleng. "Tidak. Sempat ada kecelakaan saat kami bercengkrama. Gelas yang kupegang tersenggol lalu jatuh. Ia meminta maaf padaku lalu pergi begitu saja, aku tak tahu kemana. Ia menghilang. Dia agak aneh kurasa," ia mengedikkan bahu, merasa kecewa ditinggal seorang pria setampan Yunho. Ya Tuhan, apakah ia baru saja memuji senior itu?

Yoochun menghela napas lega sekali lagi. Merasakan ada sesuatu yang harus ia lakukan, Yoochun menarik lengan Changmin masuk kembali ke dalam _ballroom_. "Maaf Changmin, aku tak tega membiarkanmu membeku di luar. Carilah teman baru. Aku ada urusan sebentar," ujarnya. Ketika ia berlalu, pria manis itu sudah bercengkrama dengan Jaejoong, seorang pria berwajah ayu yang agak aneh, tapi berselera humor tinggi. Ia agak ragu meninggalkan orang yang pernah ia cintai tersebut bersama orang itu. Ia tahu Jaejoong menyimpan rasa pula pada Changmin, tapi tak ada aura bebahaya dari jaejoong.

Ia menatap sekeliling, mencoba mencari orang yang hendak ia hajar. Jung Yunho. Berani-beraninya pria bersandang 'Manusia Kelelawar' itu menjadikan Changmin incaran makan malamnya. Untung belum kejadian, kalau sudah, tak akan ia ampuni sahabat gelapnya itu.

"Yunho bodoh! Dimana dia sekarang?!" umpatnya, masih celingukan mencari.

Ketika insting memerintahkan kedua kakinya untuk melangkah menuju kamar mandi, Yoochun mengikuti. Langkahnya mantab. Yakin sekali orang yang dicari berada di sana. Dan ketika ia membuka pintu yang langsung terhuyung, hal pertama yang ia lihat adalah rambut seorang pria yang mencuat kesana-kemari. Berantakan. Yoochun menghampiri sang pemilik rambut, membalikan bahu orang itu. Sepasang mata dengan iris merah darah menatapnya datar.

"Aku minta maaf," ujar orang itu, Yunho, tanpa ekspresi. "Tidak bermaksud mengganggunya,"

Sekonyong-konyong tangan Yoochun yang ingin sekali meninju wajah Yunho, namun tentu ada rasa tak tega yang menyelimuti. Ia mendengus. "Sialan. Jangan kau sentuh dia lagi walau hanya seujung jari. Aku tak mau dia tersakiti," Yoochun memeringati. Ia kini memerhatikan keadaan Yunho. "Kau berantakan sekali, bung. Apa yang terjadi?"

Yunho terbatuk, menutup hidung, memencet-mencet alat pernapasan tersebut sambil mengerutkan dahi. "Wangi sekali,"

Yoochun menatap bingung. Ia mengendus udara kamar mandi seperti orang tulul. Hanya berbau kapur barus. "Wangi apanya?"

"Shim Changmin. Aromanya memabukkan. Mawar segar. Sejak tadi tidak hilang sama sekali. Aroma itu seperti _pheromon_. Aku terjerumus dalam. Warna merah di mataku tak kian memudar. Taringku muncul begitu saja. Tidak tahu kenapa kontrolku hilang. Sial. Wajahnya terngiang sedari tadi di otakku, Chun!" raung Yunho, mengacak rambut. Ia memerhatikan kembali bayangannya di cermin. Persetan dengan mitos vampir tak nampak di cermin. Ia berusaha keras menghilangkan merah matanya dan memendekkan kembali taringnya. Tak berhasil. "Dan.. beginilah yang kulakukan sedari tadi,"

Yoochun ingin tertawa melihat kesengsaraan sahabatnya, namun ia tahu ini hal serius dan bukan bahan untuk ditertawakan. Ia menempatkan diri di sebelah Yunho, menatap temannya dari cermin. Wajah tampan pucat yang kusut dengan mata merah menyala yang sangat mencolok. Untung saja tidak ada orang yang kesini. "Kenapa bisa begitu?"

Yunho memutar bola mata. "Andai saja aku tahu, Chun,"

"Apa yang kau rasakan?"

"Haus. Sangat haus,"

"Benarkah?"

"Ya. Padahal kurasa aku cukup minum sejak sekitar seminggu yang lalu. Aku sudah berburu mangsa. Sudah juga memeriksa kantung darah di rumah sakit. Makanan manusia pun cukup, namun setelah melihat dirinya sejak memasuki _ballroom_ , rasa hausku tak tertahankan. Lalu tadi.. ketika aku merasa akan mendapatkannya, ternyata gagal. Dan aromanya.. sialan. Aku bisa gila!"

Yoochun merasa iba dengan Yunho. Ia menggulung lengan kemeja, menyodorkan nadi ke mulut Yunho. "Minum saja darahku,"

Kening Yunho berkerut. Ia menggeleng, menepis tangan Yoochun. "Tidak bisa. Tidak ingin,"

Tangan Yoochun bergerak, memukul kepala sang sahabat. "Sudah berbaik hati aku menawarkanmu tapi kau tidak mau! Keparat!"

Yunho bersungut-sungut. "Yang aku inginkan hanya dia.."

"Dia siapa?!"

"Changmin.." mata Yunho menyilat lagi. Ia merasakan keinginan yang kuat untuk memerangkap pria manis itu, menghisap habis darahnya, mencecap lembut kulit leher Changmin yang menggiurkan. Oh, betapa sangat inginnya ia. Hanya Changmin. "Changmin.." geramnya.

"Oh, _shit_. Yun.. kau tidak benar-benar akan berubah, kan?"

Yunho terbelalak. Ia melihat Yoochun yang menatapnya ngeri. Yunho melongok pantulan dirinya. Taringnya memanjang beberapa centi lagi. Matanya merah sempurna dengan pupil yang mengecil. Gelap diselingi napsu besar. Ia memejamkan mata. Wajah Changmin tampil kembali. "Aku menginginkannya, Chun. Sangat menginginkannya.." ia menggenggam tangannya erat, menahan diri. Tak mungkin ia hilang kontrol. Ia mendengus ketika akhirnya mendapatkan pencerahan akan apa yang sedang terjadi pada dirinya. "Kurasa aku telah menemukannya, Chun.. pasanganku.. aku telah menemukannya.. _mate_.. aku membutuhkannya. Aku tak akan menyakitinya," ia mengucap dengan nada pelan.

"Changmin.. Changmin.. baiklah! Aku akan memanggilnya. Kumohon jangan jadi gila sepenuhnya saat aku kembali. Camkan itu. Dan.. cobalah tenangkan dirimu," Yoochun berkata dengan tenang. Ia berlalu dari kamar mandi, menyisakan Yunho di dalamnya yang berusaha keras mengontrol diri.

.

.

"Jae? Jae?" panggil Yoochun. Ia berkeliling ke seluruh sudut ruangan tersebut, mencari pria cantik yang tadi bersama Changmin.

Jaejoong yang sedang bercengkrama dengan beberapa wanita langsung menoleh, menemukan temannya yang memasang wajah panik. Yoochun menarik lengannya, menatap wajahnya serius. "Ada apa?" tanyanya, ikut panik.

"Dimana Changmin?!" tanya Yoochun. Wajahnya kalut.

"Changmin?" Jaejoong balik bertanya.

"Ya. Dimana dia? Tadi kau bersamanya, bukan?"

Jaejoong mengangguk. "Ya. Tapi hanya sebentar. Ia sekarang bersama Kyuhyun. Kau tahu kan, jawara _SNU_?"

Yoochun mengangguk. "Terima kasih," ucapnya. Ia melanjutkan pencariannya di tengah keramaian.

.

.

"Aku bosan, Kyu," ucap Changmin malas. Entah sudah beberapa kali ia mengeluarkan keluhan yang sama. Ia melirik jam di layar _handphone_ , sebentar lagi pergantian tahun. Pesta semakin meriah. Namun yang ia rasakan adalah bosan. Tenaganya sudah terkuras habis rasanya. Semenjak Jung Yunho menatapnya, ia merasakan hampa. Dipikirannya hanya ada Yunho saja. Ia ingin sekali bertemu orang itu lagi. Entah kenapa. Jangan-jangan Yunho benar-benar memiliki kemampuan menghipnotis. Yoochun juga sudah memintanya untuk menjauhi orang itu.

Kyuhyun yang sibuk dengan tariannya hanya tertawa. "Orang aneh sepertimu memang tidak cocok dengan pesta, Min.." ia menghentikkan tariannya ketika Changmin mengerucutkan bibir. Diraihnya kepala Changmin, mengusap surai madunya yang sudah agak panjang. Betapa menggemaskannya orang ini. "Kalau begitu, mau kuantar kau ke kamarmu?" tawarnya.

Changmin menggeleng. "Aku mau melihat kembang apinya. Dari kamar tidak terlihat jelas,"

"Eh?"

"Aku mau di sini saja,"

Kyuhyun memutar bola mata. "Katanya kau bosan.."

"Kalau di kamar aku tambah tak bisa mengerjakan apa-apa, bodoh! Aku di sini saja," Changmin melipat tangan di depan dada, memajukan bibir.

Kyuhyun mendecak, meninju bahu Changmin. "Terserahmu sajalah. Kalau kau ingin ke kamar, bilang saja. Aku temani," ia kembali menari dengan lincahnya.

Changmin mendelik, kesal dengan Kyuhyun yang memberikannya perhatian seperti ia adalah seorang anak kecil yang akan tersesat bila kemana-mana sendiri.

"Changmin-ah?!"

Suara Yoochun membuat Changmin menoleh –lagi-. Ia melihat hyung-nya sedang bersusah payah menerobos orang-orang, menuju dirinya. Setelah sampai di hadapannya, Yoochun mengembangkan senyum lega. Ia memeluk Changmin erat.

"Ada apa, hyung?" tanya Changmin setelah pelukan Yoochun terlepas.

"Ah.. bisa kau bantu aku..?" Yoochun tak tahu bagaimana menjelaskannya pada Changmin.

Changmin merasa bahagia. Ia sedang bosan. Mungkin saja membantu Yoochun dapat mengenyahkan rasa bosannya. "Membantumu apa?"

"Temui Yunho.. aku sangat memohon kepadamu,"

"Huh? Bukankah tadi kau menyuruhku menjauhinya?"

Yoochun mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Akhirnya, ia meraih tangan Changmin, menyeretnya ke tempat dimana ia dan Changmin mengobrol beberapa waktu lalu. Balkon yang sepi adalah tempat terbaik untuk menjelaskan apa yang terjadi. Ia menatap mata Changmin yang menatapnya bingung.

"Apa yang terjadi dengan Yunho-sunbae?" tanya Changmin.

"Yunho, seperti yang kau ketahui. Pucat, dingin, beriris merah.." Yoochun tergesa, merasa dirinya harus jujur. "Dia manusia kelelawar. Vampir. Klan Jung adalah klan vampir yang tersisa. Klan vampir terakhir di Korea," jelasnya langsung tanpa basa-basi.

Changmin merasa seakan pendengarannya memburuk. Ia meminta Yoochun mengulang penjelasannya.

"Oh ayolah, Changmin-ah. Aku tahu kau mendengarku,"

"Tapi.. Apa.. Kenapa.."

"Karena kau telah mengetahui identitas aslinya, sekarang yang harus kau ketahui adalah.. kau itu merupakan pasangan yang telah ditakdirkan untuk seorang Jung Yunho. Kau harus menemuinya sekarang, Changmin-ah. Tidakkah kau merasakan ikatan itu? Astaga.. ia.. bisa dibilang.. ia sangat 'membutuhkan'-mu,"

Tangan Changmin segera mengusap wajahnya. Ia tak mengerti perasaannya sekarang. Kalut. Seakan tak memercayai pernyataan Yoochun. "Apa yang ia inginkan.. tolonglah hyung, kau hanya bercanda, bukan? Apakah sejarah itu bukan dongeng belaka?"

Yoochun menggeleng kuat. Matanya menyiratkan pinta mendalam. "Kumohon.."

"Apa yang diinginkannya dariku?" tanya Changmin, mencoba menolak.

"Kau tahu.."

"Darahku? Dagingku? Astaga hyung.. kau mau aku mati?"

"Tidak, Min. Bukan begitu.. kau tahu? Kau bahkan tak akan merasakan sakit. Kontrol vampir buruk saat diawal pertemuan dengan pasangannya. Hanya darah pasangannya yang mampu mengurangi hasrat yang telah lama tertanam,"

Changmin menggeleng. Jantungnya berdegup tak beraturan. Ia tak ingin memertaruhkan nyawa. Memangnya siapa Jung Yunho itu? Mereka hanya bertegur sapa selama beberapa menit saja. Ia yakin satu jam pun tak sampai. Ia menepis segala rasa yang mulai tumbuh di dadanya tadi.

"Changmin-ah.. kau akan membahayakan banyak. Ia tak bisa mengontrol dirinya. Keinginannya kuat. Ia membutuhkanmu. Kalau tidak, ia akan menjadi vampir sesungguhnya. Kau tidak mau, kan, kejadian mendatang yang akan terjadi jika kau tak menolongnya itu tertulis dalam catatan sejarah? Tolonglah ia.."

Changmin bersikukuh. Ia menggeleng kuat, melepaskan cengkraman Yoochun yang sedari tadi ternyata sudah menempel pada bahunya. "Aku tidak bisa.." ia bersiap untuk pergi, tidak peduli dengan sunbae aneh itu. Bukannya egois, namun apakah orang itu akan bertanggung jawab atas nyawanya?

"Changmin-ah!"

Ketika langkah Changmin mencapai pintu, tubuhnya terhadang tubuh lain yang berdiri tegap. Ia agak terbanting. "M-maaf.." ia menatap orang di depannya, tinggi orang itu tak melebihi dirinya, jadi ia dapat melihat wajahnya dengan jelas. Dan jantungnya yang tadi berdegup kecang tiba-tiba berhenti begitu saja. Jung Yunho. Jangan lupakan mata merah gelap dan taring panjangnya. Ia tiba-tiba merasakan sedang berada di pesta perayaan _Halloween_ , bukan tahun baru.

Tangan Changmin langsung bergerak, hendak mendorong sunbae-nya yang menghalangi jalan. Ia gemetar. Sangat mengerikan. Ia menggigit bibir kencang saat tangan dingin Yunho menyentuh tangannya yang sedang mendorong, memerangkap dengan erat, menyakitkan. Ia tak berani menatap balik Yunho yang menatapnya sangat tajam. Walaupun dalam hati ia sangat merindukan mata elang itu.

"Jangan pergi.." bisik Yunho. Nadanya dalam dan tertahan, seperti menahan sebuah hasrat besar yang hendak membuncah. "Tolong aku.." Yunho membawa tangan Changmin menuju pipinya. Pipi dinginnya yang tirus. Ia kacau.

Changmin tak kuasa. Ia menarik-narik lengannya yang tetap menempel di pipi Yunho. Tiada hasil. Yunho sangat kuat. Benar. Bukan lelucon kalau Yunho bukan manusia biasa. Ia ingin berteriak. Sangat ingin. Namun suaranya tercekat dalam ketakutan. Pita suara terasa lepas. Lagi-lagi ia tak bisa melakukan apa-apa di hadapan Yunho. Ia mencoba menengok ke arah Yoochun, menatap pria yang pernah mencintainya itu dengan penuh harap.

Yoochun hanya menatap mereka dalam diam. Dalam hati menggeram. Kenapa yang merengkuh Changmin bukan dirinya? Kenapa yang ditakdirkan untuk bersama Changmin bukan dirinya? Kenapa sahabatnya sendiri yang berhasil mendapatkan orang yang ia cintai? Ia mendecih. Ia masih mencintai pria itu. Ingin sekali ia menolong Changmin, melepaskan juniornya dari cengkraman Yunho yang seperti hendak membunuh pria malang itu. Namun ia tahu seluk beluk vampir. Ia sudah belajar sungguh-sungguh dari banyak sumber, setelah Yunho mengungkapkan jati dirinya yang sebenarnya beberapa tahun lalu. Ia tahu kalau seorang vampir yang berhasil menemukan ' _mate'_ -nya tak akan bisa diganggu, tak akan bisa ditahan. Sekuat-kuatnya Yunho berusaha menahan diri, semakin buas ia akan menjadi.

"Jangan sakiti Changmin, Yunho.." pinta Yoochun dengan wajah datar, melangkah masuk ke dalam _ballroom_.

Kini tinggal Yunho dan Changmin. Tangan Changmin masih menempel pada pipi Yunho. Kalau bisa ia mencakar pipi itu, sudah ia cakar sedari tadi. Tapi ia tak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Yoochun yang berada jauh darinya menambah ketakutannya ke level yang lebih tinggi.

"Lepaskan aku.." bisik Changmin.

"Tidak akan.." jawab Yunho, memerhatikan gerak-gerik Changmin. Ia menggerakkan tangannya yang bebas Changmin, merambat ke pinggang ramping Changmin yang ia kagumi, menarik tubuh pria itu sampai menempel di tubuhnya. Sama seperti beberapa waktu lalu. Hanya beda latar tempat dan waktu.

"Apa yang kau inginkan?" desis Changmin kasar, masih tak menancapkan pandang pada mata merah Yunho.

"Aku hanya ingin merengkuhmu.." Yunho berkata lembut. Nadanya lebih halus. Hasrat yang tadi ia tahan seakan sirna. Cengkramannya pada tangan Changmin melemah, lalu hilang. Ia melepaskannya. Sadar tak ada perlawanan, Yunho dengan senang hati memererat pelukannya.

Hati Changmin mencelos. Ia tak tahu apa yang terjadi. Aura seram yang tadinya pekat terasa, kini menjadi aura menyenangkan. Sangat nyaman. Ia hanyut. Ia memberanikan diri mengangkat tangan, mencoba membalas pelukan Yunho. "Apa yang kau inginkan..?" tanyanya di ceruk leher Yunho, nadanya melembut. Ia tak tahu bagaimana bisa tubuh sedingin milik Yunho menjadi sangat nyaman seperti ini. Tak tahu dengan cara apa Yunho bisa menenangkannya.

"Tidak tahu.." jawab Yunho singkat. Ia membenamkan wajah di surai lembut Changmin, menahan diri untuk tidak 'memakan' Changmin hidup-hidup. Aroma pria itu mulai mengerubungi hidungnya lagi. Sangat pekat. Ia mabuk.

Changmin tak mengerti jawaban Yunho. "Apa yang kau inginkan.." ulangnya.

"Tidak tahu.."

Changmin mulai tak sabaran, ia mendekatkan bibir pada telinga Yunho, merasakan daun telinga dinginnya yang membelai. Ditiupkannya udara pada telinga itu. Ia mendengus ketika merasakan rengkuhan Yunho menguat. "Katakan apa yang kau inginkan, Yunho-sshi.. katakan.. aku akan memberikannya.. dan kau bisa melepasku.." bisiknya parau.

"Aku.." Yunho menatap kerah kemeja yang melingkup leher jenjang Changmin. Dengan satu jari, menarik bagian belakang kerah itu, menyuguhkan dirinya sendiri sebidang kulit putih susu yang menggoda. Ia menghembus pelan, menyaksikan bagaimana tubuh Changmin di dekapannya menegang. Ditempelkan bibir beserta taring di kulit polos tersebut, kemudian berbisik pelan, "Aku menginginkanmu.. seutuhnya.. Changdol.."

.

.

Changmin terdiam. Ia menatap kelamnya lautan merah di hadapannya. Entah bagaimana caranya ia tenggelam lagi. Mata itu menatapnya sangat dalam. Menusuk. Tapi kali ini ia tak merasa seperti terhipnotis. Ia masih bisa menggerakkan tangannya. Ia masih bisa pula menggerakkan kakinya. Masih leluasa bernapas, tidak seperti waktu pertama kali ia menatap mata itu. Mata Yunho kali ini tidak terasa mengintimidasi. Lebih seperti.. mencintai, ingin memiliki. Dan ia terjerat.

"Apa maksudmu, Yunho-sunbae?" tanya Changmin ragu setelah lama berada di ambang waras.

Yunho memasang seringai, menipiskan jarak wajah mereka. "Aku mencintaimu.." terlalu cepat ia mengucapkannya. Hasrat itu tetap ada, ingin mengabul asa.

Tawa Changmin memecah keheningan balkon. "Aku tak mencintaimu.."

Jantung Yunho yang sudah lama tak berdegup, kini berdegup perlahan. Tapi degupannya menyakitkan. Ia mendengus. "Kau mencintaiku.."

Kepala Changmin menggeleng otomatis. Atas dasar apa ia mencintai seseorang yang baru ia temui beberapa waktu lalu tersebut. "Tidak. Aku tak mencintaimu,"

"Itu dusta. Kita ' _mate'_. Kita punya takdir. Kau mencintaiku. Aku mencintaimu. Aku gila karenamu,"

Alis Changmin naik satu. Ia tak mengerti. Ia pun tak tahu bagaimana cara untuk mengerti seorang vampir yang sedang mencoba merajut cinta di hatinya. Bahkan belum benar-benar percaya akan adanya vampir. Akan adanya takdir yang terjalin di antara mereka. "Kita baru bertemu,"

Senyum jahil menghiasi bibir Yunho. "Kau belum mencintaiku berarti,"

"Tidak, aku 'tidak' mencintaimu,"

"Belum,"

"Tidak,"

"Kau merusak suasana, Changmin-'hoobae'," Yunho memutar bola mata. Tangannya masih merengkuh Changmin. Wajahnya sudah berjarak secuil dari wajah Changmin.

"Jangan mendekat," wajah Changmin bersemu.

"Aku menyukai harummu. Mawar," komentar Yunho. Ia mengendus-endus seperti musuh bebuyutannya, 'Manusia Serigala', sangat menikmati wangi aroma Changmin. "Dan matamu sangat indah,"

"Terima kasih banyak. Tapi.. Aku bau keringat," Changmin mengendus badannya sendiri. Campuran parfum, alkohol, dan keringat.

"Darahmu, Changminnie.."

Changmin tertohok. Hampir lupa dirinya jika yang sebenarnya diinginkan oleh pria tampan ini adalah cairan merah dalam tubuhnya. Ia menatap Yunho. Takut. "Apa kau akan menghisap darahku?"

Yunho mengangguk ragu, takut Changmin akan takut dan pergi dari rengkuhannya. "Aku tak bisa menahan kontrolku tanpa bantuan darahmu. Aku menginginkannya, membutuhkannya, dan juga dirimu.." Yunho memeluk Changmin. "Jangan pergi,"

Changmin menghela napas. "Bagaimana bisa aku pergi, pelukanmu hampir membunuhku,"

Yunho meregangkan pelukannya. "Maaf,"

Changmin terdiam. Untuk berpikir. Pelukan pria tampan di depannya memang sangat nyaman. Tak rela jika Yunho mengendurkannya. Tidak terlalu hangat, tapi menyenangkan. Jantungnya dapat merasakan jantung lain yang berdetak cepat. Walau ia ragu makhluk _supernatural_ tersebut masih memiliki detak jantung. Dadanya berdesir halus. Irama detak jantung mereka sama. Dan sengatan itu, tanpa ia sadari sebelumnya, dapat dirasakan. Ia sudah lama menunggunya, menunggu hatinya yang berbisik ia telah menemukan seseorang yang tepat. Konyol memang. Dan lebih konyol lagi, ia mulai memercayai hal tentang ' _mate'_ yang dijelaskan Yoochun padanya tadi.

Changmin meraih tangan Yunho, mengusap lembut tangan yang bergetar tersebut. Rupanya Yunho masih menahan sesuatu yang ia masih belum mengerti apa itu. Mencoba bertanya pada dirinya sendiri, apakah benar hanya darahnya yang bisa meredakan hasrat itu. "Bisakah kau menahannya sebentar lagi?" tanyanya perlahan, menatap mata Yunho, tepat di pupil. Pupil itu adalah sesuatu yang terlihat murni dari seorang Yunho. Dengan warna merah darah yang mengelilingi, pupil tersebut memiliki warna hitam jernih. Tampak bersih. Ia menyukainya.

"Sampai kapan?" Yunho tak sabar. Ia ingin segera menghilangkan panas di tenggorokan yang semakin menjadi, menjalar ke seluruh tubuh. Panas yang hanya dapat dipadamkan dengan seteguk darah segar nan manis yang mengalir di tubuh Changmin. Rasanya sekarang tak ada hal lain yang lebih ia inginkan selain hal tersebut.

Ketika Changmin hendak membuka mulut untuk menjawab, suara gaduh dari ruang pesta menyelaknya, mengakibatkan orang itu menutup kembali mulutnya. Ia dan Yunho sama-sama memalingkan wajah ke arah ruangan itu. Yang pertama Changmin lihat adalah wajah Kyuhyun yang menatapnya dengan seringai, lalu mengikuti sebuah rombongan pergi. Ia belum tahu apa maksud seringai sang sahabat, namun mengingat posisinya dengan Yunho sekarang ini, pasti itu alasan mengapa seringaian itu tercetak di bibir sang iblis. Changmin baru sadar beberapa detik kemudian kalau semua orang yang tadinya mengisi _ballroom_ sudah pergi semua. Dirinya dan Yunho tertinggal di balkon. Semua orang berpencar. Berpisah menjadi dua kubu. Yang satu dengan membawa beberapa tabung mercon, pergi ke lantai bawah, menuju sebuah halaman luas hotel tersebut, sepertinya ingin menyalakan benda tersebut. Dan kubu yang satu lagi, berpencar ke segala arah, mencari posisi nyaman dan cocok agar dapat melihat luncuran kembang api yang siap beraksi. Seisi _ballroom_ kosong, kecuali Yunho dan Changmin yang masih berengkuhan.

"Kosong," komentar Changmin.

"Kenapa?" Yunho bergumam. "Kau ingin pergi juga?"

Changmin menahan senyum. Sebenarnya ia ingin pergi melihat kembang api tahun baru bersama Kyuhyun, namun entah kenapa ia lebih memilih berada di rengkuhan Yunho. Ia menggeleng pelan.

Yunho tersenyum simpul. Tanpa melepas pelukan, ia memutar tubuh Changmin, jadi sekarang bagian belakang tubuh changmin yang menempel di bagian depan tubuhnya. Ia melingkari pinggang ramping Changmin. Rasanya seperti pasangan _puzzle_ yang menyatu. Mereka bersama-sama melihat langit malam yang kelabu, menunggu warna-warni yang akan menghiasi.

"Tahun baru," gumam Changmin, menengadah. "Tinggal beberapa menit lagi," sebuah jam besar yang berada di sebuah gedung membuat Changmin mengetahui waktu. Ia tersenyum pedih, lagi-lagi merenungi nasibnya yang _absurd_.

Yunho tak berkomentar. Pandangannya ke arah langit sama yang dipandang Changmin. Jantungnya tambah berdegup. Ia tak nyaman, dirinya selalu mengumpati kondisi-kondisi yang sering dialami manusia. Ia bukan manusia.

Terdengar dengusan yang berasal dari Changmin, ketika ia mengingat sesuatu. "Aku tak percaya beberapa jam yang lalu aku sempat berucap bahwa, 'Aku lebih baik kehilangan waras karena digigit seorang manusia kelelawar daripada harus menerima fakta bahwa aku cantik' kepada sahabatku," ia tersenyum masam. Sialan.

Yunho mendengarkan. "Apa kau menyesalinya?"

Changmin mendecak. "Tentu saja, sunbae bodoh!"

"Jangan panggil aku sunbae,"

"Kau memang sunbae-ku,"

"Aku tak menyukai panggilan itu keluar dari mulutmu, Changdol. Panggil aku 'hyung',"

"Mmhm.. Yunho-hyung?"

Senyum hangat menghiasi wajah dingin Yunho. Ia menyembunyikan wajah di bahu Changmin, menyesap aromanya. "Aku mencintaimu.."

Kata itu membuat Changmin membenci Yunho. "Jangan katakan itu kalau bagimu mencintaiku hanya merupakan takdir. Kau tahu? Tentang ' _mate'_ ,"

"Aku tak mengatakannya karena kita takdir. Ah, mungkin iya. Tapi takdir itu yang membuatku mencintaimu. Jadi, apa kau sudah mencintaiku?"

Wajah Changmin bersemu, pudar oleh gelapnya malam. "Belum.."

"Sudah kuduga. 'Belum', bukannya 'Tidak',"

Changmin mendecak. "Bisakah kau diam, hyung? Aku sedang menghitung detiknya.."

Yunho senang sekali mendengar Changmin menurutinya. Ia pun diam. Namun keheningan adalah sesuatu yang berbahaya. Hasratnya menggebu lagi. Kontrolnya hampir hilang untuk kesekian kali. Dengan tanpa aba-aba, ia mencari kancing kemeja Changmin yang paling atas. Napasnya meniup leher Changmin, membuat tubuh pria manis itu menegang. Ia mengecupi leher Changmin dengan lembut. "Tak apa.. kau bisa menghitung.." bisiknya. "Kecupanku bisa membantu,"

Changmin mencengkram tangan Yunho yang tengah melucuti kancing kemejanya. Ia mencoba menghitung. Ia masih tak mengerti mengapa ia membiarkan orang asing melakukan semua ini padanya. Tapi tetap saja terasa natural. Alami. Seperti ia sudah terbiasa dengan semua ini. Seperti memang semua ini adalah kodrat.

Ketika tersisa dua puluh detik lagi menuju tahun baru, Changmin merasakan dua buah titik tajam yang menyentuh permukaannya kulitnya. Ia tak dapat berkonsentrasi penuh pada hitungannya. Cengkramannya menguat pada lengan yang sudah berhenti melucuti, kini tengah menyingkap kerah kemejanya dengan dua kancing atas terbuka.

"A-aah.. Yunho-hyung.." tak sadar Changmin ia telah mengeluarkan desahan keras. Tak dapat ia tahan. Keluar begitu saja. Pandangannya memutih. Yang dapat ia lihat hanyalah detik yang tersisa lima lagi. Yang dapat ia rasakan hanya kenikmatan. Kenikmatan terbesar ketika dua taring menancap kuat dan dalam pada nadi di lehernya. Rasa sakit sama sekali tak terasa, melainkan ia yang melayang-layang di langit. Ia terus melenguh, menahan rasa sempit dan sesak pada celananya. Ia bahkan tak mengetahui rasanya akan seperti ini. Darah yang terhisap kuat itu begitu menimbulkan reaksi penuh pada sesuatu di pangkal pahanya.

 _CTAR! CTAR!_

Suara gemuruh kembang api menggelegar di angkasa. Teriakan orang-orang yang memenuhi seluruh penjuru hotel, bahkan kota, dan dunia, membuncah, memeriahkan pergantian tahun. Kebisingan itulah yang menjadikan teriakan Changmin menyebut nama Yunho teredam, hanya terdengar oleh Yunho dan telinganya sendiri. Ia mencapai puncaknya. Puncak terhebat yang pernah ia daki. Orgasme kuat setelah Yunho menyesap darahnya sampai titik termanis, yang berarti pengisian kerongkongan sudah berakhir.

.

.

Keduanya tak pernah menyangka akan berakhir seperti ini. Yunho yang menggendong Changmin. Pria malang itu terkulai lemas setelah mengalami pengalaman pertamanya dihisap seorang vampir. Ia bukannya kehabisan darah, hanya tak dapat berjalan karena sangat lemas. Celana Changmin lembab, basah karena air mani yang ia keluarkan. Yunho sudah tahu ' _mate'_ -nya itu pasti berakhir seperti ini. Beda dengan para mangsanya yang merasakan sakit mendalam ketika tergigit, namun seorang ' _mate'_ dari seorang vampir malah akan merasakan nikmat. Memang seperti itu yang berlaku. Itu akan membuktikan bahwa seseorang benar-benar ' _mate'_ atau bukan.

Dengan perlahan, Yunho membaringkan tubuh Changmin di atas permukaan ranjang empuk kamarnya. Bukan disengaja, bahkan tak berniat menculik. Yunho hanya tak tahu menahu soal nomor kamar yang Changmin tempati. Saat ia bertanya, Changmin hanya menutup mata.

Ia memerhatikan tubuh itu. Tanpa perlindungan. Sangat menggoda. Membuat insting binatangnya langsung memerintahkan untuk mengambil kesempatan. Ia merangkak di atas tubuh Changmin, menatap mangsanya dengan buas. Sesuatu di bawah sana sudah berkedut riang.

Perlakuan Yunho tentu saja disadari oleh Changmin tak beberapa lama kemudian. Ternyata efek lemasnya hanya sementara. Ia melarikan tangannya ke arah tempat dimana Yunho menggigit tadi, mencari sesuatu, dan hasilnya nihil. Tidak ada luka maupun bekasnya. Ia menatap Yunho yang berada di atasnya dengan bingung. Jangan lupakan wajah merahnya yang sangat manis.

Yunho merendahkan wajahnya, mendekati wajah Changmin. "Aku sudah mengobatinya. Kau sekarang tahu mitos vampir memiliki penawar luka itu benar adanya," ia tersenyum, mengendus sekali lagi. Aroma yang sama.

Sudah tidak memerdulikan apapun, Changmin melingkarkan kedua tangannya di leher Yunho, menarik orang itu agar lebih dekat. Sialan. Jauh lebih tampan memang. Taring dan mata merah menyeramkan sudah sirna dari wajah pria itu. Tanpa suara, ia memerangkap bibir pemuda yang lebih tua tersebut dalam ciuman dalam. Ia menautkan alis bingung ketika Yunho tak membalas. Ia melepaskan ciumannya, menatap Yunho bingung.

Yunho tertawa. "Jangan mendahului.. aku yang mendominasi disini," seringainya menakutkan.

Changmin bergidik, namun ia kalap ketika bibir Yunho mulai meraup bibirnya, mencumbu hikmad. Dengan tak kalah saing, Changmin mengikuti, mengiringi tempo sang Manusia Kelelawar yang sangat penuh napsu. Changmin mendesah refleks ketika lutut Yunho menyentuh kejantanannya yang mengeras lagi. Tak sadar membuka mulut, ia harus rela goa hangatnya dikuasai oleh serbuah lidah liar Yunho yang langsung tancap menyerang. Ia dapat merasakan rasa besi kuat ketika lidahnya bertemu dengan lidah Yunho. Ia mencecap rasa darahnya sendiri. Namun pikiran itu ia buang jauh-jauh, lebih fokus menikmati pergerakan liar di dalam mulutnya yang kian menjadi-jadi.

Setelah menjelajah mulut Changmin, bibir Yunho bergerak ke bawah secara perlahan. Perjalanan lidahnya seperti sungai yang terus menyusuri pipi, dagu, dan rahang. Ia berhenti di sana. Sungguh rahang menawan dengan bentuk sangat indah. Ia mencecap rasa di sana, meninggalkan beberapa jejak keunguan. Perjalanannya belum berakhir, ia kembali menyusuri, mengeksplor, kini ke leher jenjang dengan kulit putihnya yang menggoda. Kepala Changmin terangkat, memberikan akses lebih. Dengan senang hati ia menikmati hidangannya. Sangat lezat. Ia membuat beberapa tanda gigitan di sana. Jemarinya bergerak terampil membuka semua kancing yang mengganggu perjalanan.

Changmin melenguh keras ketika bibir Yunho sudah mencapai putingnya. Dua titik sensitif di dadanya dengan lihainya dimanja oleh Yunho. Yang satu dengan mulut, dan yang satu dengan jemari lentiknya. "Yunho-hyung.. ahh.. teruskan.." tangannya menjambak-jambak rambut legam Yunho, mendorong kepalanya untuk menghisap lebih.

Yunho terus memanjakan Changmin-nya, kemudian ia beranjak ke bagian bawah, menuju pusat kenikmatan sang pria yang masih terbalut kain celana. Tiba-tiba ia berhenti, merasakan tak adil. Ia mengangkat tubuh Changmin, memutar posisi. Ia di bawah Changmin sekarang, menyeringai menatap wajah manis Changmin yang memerah sempurna karena napsu di atasnya.

Tanpa diberi kode apapun, Changmin langsung melucuti baju Yunho, walau dengan tangan gemetar, ia tetap dapat mengerjakan pekerjaannya dengan sempurna. Lalu, Ia memanja Yunho sama seperti yang orang itu lakukan padanya, walau ia yakin kemampuannya masih amatir dibanding dengan Yunho yang sepertinya sudah mahir. Ia tak perlu tahu dengan siapa saja Yunho sudah melakukan 'itu'. Changmin membuka resleting celana Yunho dengan malu-malu, agak gugup. Ia menelan saliva, tak yakin.

"Kenapa, Changminnie?" tanya Yunho.

Changmin tergagap. "T-tidak.. a-aku hanya.."

Yunho bangkit, memutar posisi kembali seperti semula. Namun kali ini ia beranjak pergi, dan kembali dengan kondom dan _lube_ di tangan. Ia memosisikan dirinya di sela paha Changmin yang masih mengenakan celananya dengan sempurna. "Aku akan melakukannya dengan lembut.." senyumnya tulus. Ia ta pernah tersenyum seperti ini sejak beberapa tahun lalu. Ia merasakan bahagia menemukan Changmin, bahkan mendapatkannya di malam pertama bertemu. Sungguh ia beruntung.

Changmin mengangguk. Ia bersiap.

Yunho dengan sigap membuka celana kain beserta _underwear_ yang Changmin kenakan, menghempasnya entah kemana. Digenggamnya kedua paha pria manis di depannya, melebarkan secukupnya. Yunho menelan saliva melihat pemandangan yang tersaji tepat di hadapannya. Ia menggeram, menahan matanya yang ingin berubah warna kembali. Napsu membuatnya hilang kendali.

Wajah Changmin memerah sempurna. Mata Yunho yang penuh napsu dan jelalatan memandangnya membuatnya merasa gugup. Ia tidak tahan dipandangi begitu. "jangan pandangi aku begitu dan segera lepas celanamu, hyung-pabbo! Cepatlah!" pekiknya menyembunyikan wajah merah.

Yunho menyeringai. "Tak sabar, eh? Kau nakal, Changminnie.."

Mulut Changmin mengerucut. Ia membuang wajah. "Daripada kau terus memerhatikanku dengan tidak elitnya begitu, membuatku seperti gadis pada malam pertamanya, bukankah lebih baik kita mulai saja?" kebiasaan berkata-sesuai-apa-yang-dipikirkan-nya mulai keluar. Ia menggeram, lebih malu lagi.

Suara resleting yang sedang dibuka perlahan mengejutkan Changmin. Ia menoleh, menatap Yunho kembali. Kali ini ia yang menenggak saliva. Pandangannya menempel pada apa yang sedang Yunho lakukan. Ia menanti seperti apa wujud 'benda' dibalik lapisan kain yang menutupi tersebut. Menebak-nebak berapa panjang dan lebarnya seperti seorang ilmuan. 'Oh, _Shit_ ,' umpatnya dalam hati ketika segala penutup telah menghilang, menampakkan sebuah tanda kelaki-lakian yang menegak dengan gagahnya. Berapa ukurannya? Ia tak tahu pasti. Besar dan panjang? Itu sudah pasti. Changmin menenggak salivanya sekali lagi. Yunho semakin mendekatinya yang terbaring pasrah.

"Beruntunglah kau, Changmin-ah.. banyak orang yang ingin satu ranjang denganku. Bersusah payah. Namun hanya segelintir yang berhasil menarik perhatianku. Sedangkan kau.. hanya perlu melangkahkan satu kaki masuk ke dalam ruangan saja sudah berhasil merenggut jiwaku, mendetakkan kembali jantungku yang sudah lama tidak berdetak," bisik Yunho, melumuri tangannya dengan _lube_ beraroma stroberi. Ia melingkarkan kedua tangan Changmin di lehernya, memerhatikan dengan seksama reaksi yang tercipta di wajah menggemaskan Changmin ketika jemarinya mulai memasuki lubang hangat milik pria itu. Satu, dua, kemudian tiga. Ia tak pernah absen mendengarkan alunan suara Changmin yang sangat merdu dan menggairahkan. Setelah menemukan satu titik yang membuat pandangan Changmin memutih, ia pun mengeluarkan tiga jarinya, menimbulkan desahan kekecewaan dari bibir sintal yang mengundang tersebut.

Yunho membuka satu bungkus kondom dengan rasa sama seperti _lube_ -nya dan memasangkannya pada bagian yang paling ia banggakan. Kemudian, dioleskannya _lube_ sebagai pelicin. "Siapkan dirimu, Changdollie.." seringainya bertambah lebar. "Aku akan melakukannya dengan lembut, siap menerbangkanmu ke langit ke tujuh.. ah.. kita akan terbang bersama, _baby_..." ia menyeringai, berucap dengan nada rendah, menyiapkan 'batang'-nya.

Changmin memutar bola mata, ternyata Yunho senang berfantasi. Cara kekanakan untuk mengungkapkan kalimat bermakna vulgar. Ia mengangguk pelan, memersilahkan. Dan jeritannya ketika 'benda' Yunho menancap teredam oleh bibir lelaki itu yang langsung mendarat di bibirnya, mencumbunya dengan nikmat, membuatnya tak begitu merasakan sakitnya dibawah sana. Ia semakin mengeratkan lengannya di leher Yunho, fokus pada ciumannya. Lihai sekali mulut Yunho, membuatnya rileks. Setelah beberapa waktu, ia mengangguk lagi, kini memersilahkan Yunho untuk bergerak. Ia mendesah, melenguh, merasakan sakit dan nikmat sekaligus. Ketika Yunho berhasil menyentuh titik itu, ia melepaskan ciuman mereka. Lebih ingin fokus pada kenikmatan luar biasa di dalam tubuhnya. Ia mendesah tak karuan, hanya dapat melihat wajah Yunho di kepalanya. Tumbukkan Yunho semakin menjadi.

"Changmin-ah.." desah Yunho, memercepat gerakannya. Ia akan mencapai sesuatu, sesuatu yang ia janjikan pada Changmi tadi.

"Yunho-hyung.. ahh.. Yunho-hyungh.. aku.. akhh.." bahkan Changmin pun lupa apa yang akan ia katakan. Ia hanya bisa berpikir tentang manusia kelelawar yang sedang mengawininya seperti binatang ini.

Teriakan mereka menyebut nama satu sama lain bergema di ruangan itu, bersamaan dengan menyemburnya benih cinta yang berwarna suci. Mereka baru saja mencapai langit ke tujuh mereka secara bersama.

"Aku mencintaimu, Shim Changmin.." Yunho mengecup kening Changmin.

Changmin hanya tersenyum, tak berniat membalas.

.

.

Pagi itu menjadi pagi yang berbeda bagi Yunho.

Ia terbangun di ranjang hotel yang sangat berantakan dan berbau seks menyengat. Tersenyum lebar, ia hendak menyapa seseorang yang akan menjadi teman tidurnya di waktu mendatang. Namun, saat ia berbalik, hanya selimut tebal yang mencuat-cuat lah yang menyapanya balik. Ia bangkit duduk, mengusap pelipisnya yang berkedut. Dirabanya sisi yang harusnya menjadi tempat Changmin berbaring. Dingin. Pria itu pasti sudah lama meninggalkannya. Ia merutuki dirinya sendiri yang meninggalkan kunci di atas meja, memudahkan Changmin keluar melewati pintu kamarnya.

Namun bukan itu yang berbeda.

Ketika ia bangkit dan beranjak dari ranjang, melihat ke atas meja, wajahnya melembut. Sebuah nampan berisi sepiring penuh _pancake_ dengan sirup stroberi dan segelas susu. Di sebelahnya tergeletak dengan lemas secarik kertas nota kecil. Ia berjalan, berharap dengan sangat Changmin-lah pengirimnya. Dan senyum lebar nan tulus tergores di bibirnya, juga sinar kebahagiaan yang terpampang jelas ketika ia membaca goresan pensil di permukaan putih tersebut.

 _~ Aku harap kau masih mau memakan makanan manusia._

 _Aku ingin melihatmu di kampus, sunbaenim._

 _Apakah aku perlu menulis bahwa aku juga mencintaimu, disini?_

 _-Mate ~_

Jantungnya berdetak bahagia.

Ia hidup kembali.

Dan itulah yang membuat berbeda.

.

.

 _ **FIN**_

.

.

 _Happy Birthday, U-Know Yunho!_

 _Happy Birthday, Max Changmin!_

 _Happy HoMin Day! ^^_

 _Terima kasih banyak bagi yang sudah meluangkan waktu membaca fanfic abal dari saya ini.. *bow_

 _Maafkan segala kekurangan dan kekeliruan karena saya hanya seorang gadis ingusan yang belum mempunyai pengalaman.._

 _**Maafkan juga saya yang masih di bawah umur, mohon maafkan TT_TT tidak seharusnya saya ngetik ini astaga #dosadosadosa#**_

 _Sebenarnya rencana publish ini malam tahun baru, tapi karena saya agak males ngelanjutin ini, yasudah terbengkalai.. -3-_

 _Setelah sekian lama tersendat kesibukan sekolah dan mogok nulis, akhirnya tergerak juga untuk melanjutkan ff ini... nekat ngetik dikelas, mencuri-curi waktu di jam kosong :P_

 _Sedih sekali sekarang hanya sedikit update-an ff HoMin di ffn_

 _#Mungkin FF terakhir karena rencananya saya mau hengkang dari ffn T^T#_

 _(Maaf banyak omong)_

 _Arigatou gozaimasu!_

 _**dimohon tinggalkan jejak, kritik dan saran diterima**_


End file.
